Shockwave's Tower of Horrors
by Seventhfold
Summary: Have you ever wondered the things that go on in Shockwave's tower? Well I am here to tell you a tale or two about the horrors that go on in that place. The Sea of Rust is filled with surprises, but is one you never want to find.
1. This isn't so happy

_**Author's Note- Since Halloween is in two days I figured I would do a short little few chapter story about the horrors of Shockwave's lab. This story is filled with energon and gore, so read at your own risk. If you guys like it enough I'll change it into a story to do in my spare time. So, as always, review and enjoy. Now here is Shockwave with the latest of the zombie apocalypse. Shockwave: I'm here with the disclaimer you pitiful life form. As always, Deceptiocn Shadowfire doesn't own Transformers. She only owns Shadowfire. Or should I say, XD001. Shadowfire: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Me: Both of you get OFF MY COMPUTER. **_

*Shadowfire's POV*

Being silent as I could, I snuck into the Command Center. The green hat on my helm stayed firmly in place and my boots didn't make a sound against the metal. But, there was a consistent tapping noise as the leather sheath of my sword gently tapped my armor under my close. Lord Megatron turned around to look at me and his optics got wide with surprise as he saw me. "Shadowfire what in the name of Unicron's spark are you wearing?" Megatron asked with concern. Everyone in the Command Center turned and looked at me with confusion at my outfit, which consisted of a blonde wig, green hat, a green tunic with white undershirt. There were also brown gauntlets for my fore-arms and a leather strap that went from my right shoulder down across my chest to the left hip where it went up my back in the reverse order and repeated. On my waist was a brown belt with a leather sheath that held my sword. The green tunic went down sorta like a skirt around my waist with white leggings underneath. For foot wear I had brown boots that went up to my knee. And, to finish the outfit I had lenses that turned my optics blue instead of crimson and silver, blue, red and, yellow Hyrule shield. "I'm dressed up as Link from Legend of Zelda." I explained with a smile on my faceplates. Obviously though, everyone in the room just thought I was crazy from the look on their faceplates. "It's a human tradition where people dress up as other people or fantasy things for amusement. And they get to scare each other for candy and if they don't get candy they play pranks." I exclaimed with my arms crossed over my chest. "So you're dressing up why?" Dreadwing asked in an unhappy tone in his audios. "Because I felt like it and last I checked no one judges on looks. Unless your Knock Out. And if he doesn't like it, he is just going to have to live with it." The retort was a good one if I may say so myself. Thankfully a trustworthy mech friend of mine wa/lked in. He had a black cape which had points at the end and the top of it was pointed up and went around his neck very nicely. When he grinned, there were two new fangs on his top dental plates. To complete the look, there were two small and fake black and red bat wings. Everyone looked at the Medic in surprise and I smiled. Knock Out decided to dress up like a vampire. Behind him came his giant blue partner who had a fake hook hand, a fake peg leg, a fake beard, a parrot on his shoulder, a sword and her was dressed up like a pirate. He even had a giant hat to match the outfit. Breakdown was now a pirate. "I won't allow this on my ship." Megatron growled.

"Ah come on Megatron. You got to have us have some fun." I pleaded with a sad frown. Megatron had a stern look at the three of us that the answer will stay a no. "You know as well as I do you want to dress up as something scary and freely scare your soldiers my liege." Though no one else knew it, I had a feeling that I won Megatron by saying that. Megatron scowled slightly and turned away from us. "Very well I will allow it. But you have to help everyone with their costumes." Megatron growled as he started walking out of the Command Center. "We did it bros!" I yelled with a grin as Breakdown, Knock Out and I did a group brofist. "Alright I call dibs on doing Soundwave's costume!" My audios where starting to hurt from all my yelling. "I call Dreadwing." Breakdown said with a grin. "I have a few plans for Starscream.." Knock Out said last with one of his evil Knock Out grins. Breakdwon and myself nodded our helms a yes and we broke away from each other, going to the person we called dibs on doing there costume. "Alright Soundwave. Let's go do a few tweaks and your costume is done." Sadly, I couldn't help but be excited to do this. Soundwave stayed quiet, being his Soundwave-self. Taking off into a run, I pulled Soundwave behind me as we ran to my dorm so we could get him a costume.

-A few hours later….-

The Command Center was buzzing with activity. Everyone was dressed up in their own costumes. Soundwave was Slender Man, Dreadwing was dressed as an Organization Thirteen member, Starscream was a Jigglypuff, the Vehicons and Eradicons where dressed up as various animals, humans and anime characters. Like one was dressed up as James Bond. Somewhere Pokemon or Pokemon trainers. There were a few dressed up like Fullmetal Alchemist characters. Some Invader Zim, Avatar, Soul Eater, Naruto, Adventure Time…anything cartoons or animes you see on TV, at least one Vehicon or Eradicon was dressed as something from that fandom. It was great. And then last but certainly not least; Lord Megatron looked like a zombie. All of us where laughing and having a good time drinking energon and eating what humans call 'candy'. That is until; Starscream 'accidentally' dropped a fruit cake on Megatron's foot. Which in turn, made Megatron punch Breakdown on accident, causing him to bump into Knock Out who fell and took me down with him then I hit a Vehicon and it was just like dominoes of people getting hurt. Knock Out let out a small groan of pain to my left and his hand tightened around mine. When he saw that his hand was around mine, he smiled and stood, pulling me up with him. Once standing, I looked around and saw that the only other people who weren't on the ground where Starscream, Meagatron and, Soundwave. "CAAAAANDY FIGHT!" A Vehicon yeled as he jumped up and threw candy at Megatron. A lollipop hit his helm with a clank and soon everyone joined in on the fight. Everyone was getting hit left and right with candies such as Jolly Ranchers, Lollipops, Nerds, Laffy Taffy, Sweet tarts and various other candies. We were all pelting each other with it, making sure that it would hit. In the end of this candy war, everyone had candy of some sort stuck onto their armor, candy on the floor and, in Rynx's case, candy in their mouths. "We should do this every year!" Breakdown yelled with a grin. There was a mumble of agreement around us as people agreed with us.

*Shockwave's POV*  
_**"Oh so you thought that this story would be nice and sweet with mythical rainbows and unicorns? That is a bad theory. Be ready for a horrifying story of gore blood. Read if you dare to witness the horrors of my tower of labs, and these happen on a daily bases. So, will you be the next test subject in my experimentation?"**_

The water tapped against the floor at a consistent rate, making the already horrifying tower even creepier. But, to the mad scientist Shockwave, it was home sweet home as the humans put it. Across the wall were streaks of energon that flowed down the floor freely as if the wall itself was bleeding. But the inhabitants here knew better. They all knew that it was energon from some poor Autobot or Insecticons that was stuck in this place and was probably killed by Shockwave, who had a tendency of dissecting someone in front of a mirror so they can watch themselves die. Very few could survive a few of his 'simple' tests which usually involved self-caused pain. There were a few tests subjects though that just refused to die. To some they were seen as lucky to be able keep living, even if it was in this miserable place full of death. Others felt pity for having those poor souls go through that. Many of them though didn't want pity. And by many, he equaled the most often used test subject of his that he created and has survived every test thrown at her. Since Shockwave usually just gave the test subjects either a test name or a test number, so he decided to give her a mixture of both. XD001 was the testing name. She was the only one to survive being made in the first place, the rest died in an instant. But, to Shockwave, death was nothing. Merely a fate which most met in his lab which is why it reeked of energon and biomechs. To him it was normal and the Insecticons enjoyed it. But to his leader, Lord Megatron, the mech could barely stand the smell. It might have even almost broke his oil factory sensors. Which would have been bad. But, enough rambling about the past and this place. Time to get to the real fun and games. With that being said, Shockwave walked out of his dorm and to his Command Center to see who was next on his list of test subjects and tests.


	2. Exploding Autobot soldiers

**Author's note- Shockwave's Tower of Horrors cahpter two! I had way too much fun writting this chapter. But, it also got out very quickly so oh well. This does contain a lot of gore and scenes that are just messed up in a gore filled way. But, as always, review and enjoy. Now to Sideswipe with the disclaimer. **

**Sideswipe: I'm only doing this discliamer because you bribed me...anyway, as always, DecepticonShadowfire doens't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. She only owns XD001, AKA Shadowfire.**

*Shockwave's POV*

The Command Center wasn't very lively, and it usually wasn't. The test subjects were kept in the cell room, in there the smell of death, energon and, biomechs was the worst. Then again it doesn't help when some of the test subjects draw in their own spilled energon in the cages. Which usually made the Insecticons want to storm in there like mad mechs and kill them all just for the entertainment. So to keep up with the rising number of troops, three main Insecticons-and also the smartest- kept control over them. Shockwave picked up a ruby red datapad from his desk to see who was at the top of his list. _Test 54353 where we inject highly explosives chemicals into Autobots and see if the blow up…. _If Shockwave grinned evilly at the thought of doing that experiment. Briskly, Shockwave looked at the security cameras to make sure no one escaped. _That's the only thing I care about happening in my lab. Other than that it is torture. _Which were the only true two rules at the lab. As long as there's torture involved, you can go beat up test subjects. If not, then keep them alive. The other one is no escapees. If there are, kill brutally on sight. With the thoughts on how this test will go, Shockwave left the Command Center with an evil grin on his faceplates with anticipation for splattered energon on the floors.

The Autobot was strapped down tightly to the table with a frown on his faceplates. His aqua-blue optics looked around the room looking for any possible means of escaping the torture room. His armor was an orange and dark green color with a few streaks of grey. "Hey let me go! I can tell you Autobot plans!" The mech yelled at the top of his audios. Hardshell growled in disgust and hunger as he took a few steps toward the mech with his dentals bared. "No Hardshell. You can eat him when we are done." Shockwave said with an assuring and happy tone to his audios. Hardshell took a step back and had a hungered look on his faceplates. "Now, we will see you blow up into a million small little fragments of your being. And I will enjoy every second of destruction." Shockwave said with an evil tone as he picked up a syringe filled with a silver substance. The Autobot started flailing around on the table in hopes to not die. _He cannot escape the inevitable outcome of this experiment._ Shockwave told himself with a grin. As he injected the mech with the substance, the mech screeched out in pain. He started convulsing on the berth as energon leaked from his optics, matching the blues together. Within a matter of seconds, energon veins exploded across the mech's chassis. The mech was screaming his audios receptors off until he started choking on his own energon. Shockwave watched with a smile on his faceplates at the sight of the horrors unfolding before him. Gore was one thing he enjoyed, always have and, always will. The light in the mech's blue optics faded to black, a sure fire sign that the Autobot was dead.

"May I eat him now Master?" Hardshell asked with an evil grin as he stared at the Autobot. The bug looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks even though he just ate a day or two ago. "Fine. Just don't make yourself get too sick. Your cleaning up whatever you spit back up." Shockwave allowed. Hardshell nodded his helm an 'ok' and chowed down on the dead Autobot with a grin. Energon splattered his faceplates and wiring from the Autobot hung down from the beast's mouth. Shockwave grinned in success about the experiment. The Autobot was supposed to explode. But his biomechs were also supposed to explode everywhere. So the experiment was about half and half. But Shockwave needed 100%. ::Kick Back, meet me in the Lab number 90865.:: Shockwave instructed over comm link as he left the current lab testing room.

There was a constant tapping noise in the cell room as Shockwave entered. To his right was the cage holding XD001 who was alive. Well, at least that's what he assumed. She didn't smell dead yet. So that must be a start to her not being dead. Though he can't guarantee how long that is going to last for in this place. He was surprised she has lasted for all the mega-cycles that she has. To her, it's just another test in this place where that was the only thing she was good for. To his right where the rest of the cages for the other test subjects who were either dead or half dead. Few where really alive in the cages anymore but it's not like Shockwave cared. To him, it just meant more food for his Insecticon minions. Which meant, more Insecticon minions for mega-cycles to come. Stopping in front of a cage, Shockwave opened a door and a silver and red mech crawled out. His optics shown blue and his Autobot symbol glowed in the darkness of the room. His name was Sideswipe. And his energon was about to be spilled. Shockwave picked up the smaller mech with ease and held him in the air away from his body. "Spare me please! I can tell you Autobot secrets! Just don't do tests on me!" The silver mech plead. _Oh good a screamer. These are always the best to explode. _Shockwave thought with delight of seeing this whiner blow up into a million tiny pieces. Shockwave stayed quiet as he entered room lab number 90865.

Kick Back was waiting patiently in the room for Shockwave's arrival. "Hello Master." Kick Back greeted Shockwave with a grin on his shark-like faceplates. "Hello Kick Back." Shockwave replied as he threw Sideswipe down on the berth with ease. There was a loud _**CRUNCH **_as his chest made contact with the as his chest made contact with the berth. Sideswipe growled slightly in pain as he tried to lift his helm up. Shockwave forcefully turned him around and strapped him down to the dissection table and picked up a syringe. This time it was filled with gold and silver mixture which Shockwave knew was full of many explosive things. "What is that!?" Sideswipe asked in a panicked tone in his audios. Shockwave stayed silent as he injected the panicking mech with the explosive things. Sideswipe screeched in pain within an astrosecond. Shockwave grinned in delight at the mech's pain. Once again, energon leaked from the mech's optics. There was a small sizzling noise coming from the mech when he opened his mouth. Kick Back stepped back a few steps along with Shockwave. Sideswipe let out an energon curdling screech. There was about one last second of the sizzling noise until there was a giant blew explosion. The mixture was a success and energon and biomechs along with whatever was left as far as armor, struts and, wires everywhere. Even covering Shockwave and Kick Back, who was licking the gory mixture off his armor. "This experiment was a success. I believe it's time to invite Lord Megatron to our labs." Shockwave said with a grin. _Because that's five successful experiments. Six if I can verify XD001's change into the darkness. _ Shockwave thought proudly. With results like that, Shockwave can certainly be looking forward to a proud Megatron. "Very well Master." Kick Back replied, being the sanest of the three smart Insecrticons, knew when to eat and when to hold back his hungers. "I will go wash up. Have Sharp Shot call Lord Megatron and invite him over for a visit to our splendid labs. And, make sure XD001 doesn't attempt another escape." Shockwave instructed as he walked out of the lab room.

*Sharp Shot's POV*

::Sharp Shot, Master wants you to call Megatron and invite him over.:: Kick Back instructed over the comm link frequency. ::Alright 'Kicks I'll give him a shout.:: Sharp Shot replied as he cut the comm link frequency. Sharp Shot's hands moved quickly across the keys of the console and a video link was opened. "What is it Shockwave?" Megatron asked as his face appeared on the screen. "Master Shockwave wished for me to invite you over for an inspection my liege." Sharp Shot said with a grin. Megatron returned the sharp-dental plated grin. "Very well. I will be over in a vorn." Megatron said quickly as he cut the transmission. _Master will be proud. And we get to do a few tests with Lord Meagatron there? This is going to be fragging great._ Sharp Shot concluded with a grin as he went to go check up on the dying-or in some cases dead- prisoners.


	3. Red has a reason to be paranoid

**Author's Note- First, Happy Halloween to all of you reading my story. And, this is the last chapter of Shockwave's Tower of Horrors since it is just a short miniseries for Halloween. If you would like me to continue this story, review and let me know so I can continue. Now, Red Alert gets to do the disclaimer. **Red Alert: Are you sure it's safe? Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER. Red Alert: Ok. _**DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in anyway shape or form. She merely owns XD001.**_

*Megatron's POV*

Starscreamed frowned at Megatron. "Why do I have to come with you? Can't you send someone else?" Starsceeam whined with a sad frown on his faceplates. "No. Now come on. Shockwave is awaiting our arrival." Megatron commanded as he walked through the groundbridge. Since there destination is located in the Sea of Rust, no Autobot would dare venture in there due to the fact that Shockwave has the whole area completely guarded by Insecticons. So that meant the Decepticon leader was saved from along flight to their destination which would have most likely been filled with whining on Starscream's part. On the otherside of the groundbridge stood a giant tower next to an even bigger lake of energon which was used to power the tower. The entrance to the tower was open and Shockwave stood in the door way. "Shockwave. I've heard rumors about project _Darkness._ Would you like to show me your little experiment?" Megetron asked with a scowl on his faceplates. Starscream followed quickly behind him with fear of the tower. "Well my liege I was planning quite a few tests for you to witness. One does involve test subject XD001, but that is only to show her strength." Shockwave replied with little to no expression at all. "Very well Shockwave. Show me the way." Megatron commanded with a scowl. _He better not try anything funny while Starscream and I are here. _Megatron thought with an inward frown. The last time something happened here the Medic died. Which is why Megatron needed a new one. Starscream followed silently behind, not attracting any attention to him so he doesn't die.

*XD001's POV*

I sat quietly in my cell. This time, I will escape. This time, Shockwave will not defeat me. Down the hallway I heard his voice and two other ones that I never even heard before. "I would like to see all you test subjects front and center." The deepest voice commanded. "Of course my liege." Shockwave replied. "Who is the ones that aren't dead?" A wimpy sounding mech asked. And I could smell his terror over the smell of the death that hung in the room. The door opened and two unknown mechs walked in behind Shockwave. He hit a button and the doors to all the cages swung open. Cautiously, I walked out. Shockwave looked at me evilly. "This is XD001." Shockwave introduced me to everyone else. "Hmmm looks like she could be used as a good soldier. I've needed another one of them." The tall silver and extremely pointy mech. "But, Lord Megatron she is designed for testing. Let me show you." Shockwave said happily as he grabbed my wrist. Frowning, I hissed at him and tried to pull away. Shockwave kept a firm grip though. "She looks weak. Probably won't survive one test." The short silver seeker said with a grin on his faceplates like he knew it all. _Oh I'm going to wipe that smug look right off your faceplates. _I thought with a frown. "Starscream you wouldn't last five astroseconds in here. So just shut up." The tall silver mech said with a frown. "Starscream eh? Fits your personality. Big ego, little power." I said with a smug look of my own. Shockwave punched me in the mouth as he dragged me out of the room.

*Shockwave's POV*

_The best reasoning to do now is kill her using the explosives. If she unlocks her full powers, she will be unstoppable and will kill._ Shocwkave thought to himself with anger. If she escaped she would take the tower with it. This meant all his valuable work would go down with the tower. XD001 stopped right in front of the dissection lab number 5678. "What are your plans for an experiment Shockwave?" Lord Megatron asked as he opened the door. "Dissection. Unless you would like to see something else in the place of a dissection." Shockwave replied as he forced XD001 into the room. "Frag off Shockwave." She warned with anger flaming in her crimson optics. "No. You will be tested on." Shockwave replied. "And then you will die because I will kill you today." She said with an evil grin she must have got from Megatron. Shockwave was unworried though. XD001 was made for toughness. Not intelligence. He doubted she actually had a good full proof plan where she can escape without a problem. "Seems like you test subject has a few problems about following commands Shockwave." Starscream said with a grin on his faceplates. It took every ounce of Shockwave not to decapitate him then and there. He probably would if Megatron wasn't around. Out of nowhere came a black orb of energy that was aimed at Shocwkave's big red optic. He swiftly dodged out of the way and the orb of energy hit Starscream at the tip of his right wing. He screamed out in pain as the plating and wiring sizzled and was now black. There was energon dripping from the cut and a piece of the wing that must have been decapitated from the wing itself was off to the left side next to the door. As he looked back at XD001 who was forming another ball of the black energy in her hand. "Shockwave I thought you said that she was unable to use her powers!" Megatron exclaimed in anger in his already deep audios.

"Because before now I didn't either my liege. All the scans told me other wise and I took more than one of those a day." Shockwave replied as his weapon heated up. "I don't care what you knew Shockwave she scorched the tip of my wing!" Starscream whined. "Starscream suck it up! If you're going to stay my second in command you have to use more than your wits since those are useless in battle!" Megatron yelled at Starscream with rising anger in his audios. Another orb of energy was sent at Shockwave and he expertly dodged it and fired back using the giant gun on his right arm. XD001 dodged with ease and transformed, easily shooting her way through the wall and creating an exit of her own. "She would have made a great soldier. Not like she can go far without medical help though. So I will make it a point to go see her soon." Megatron growled. "Let's just get to the testing, shall we my liege?" Shockwave asked with an evil tone. Megatron nodded his helm in approval and they began the tests on an Autobot soldier.

After an hour of testing, all of them needed a wash to clean there armor. Wiring, pieces of biomechs, struts and, energon covered there chasses. "Well that was an…..eventful….experience…" Starscream said with a scowl on his faceplates as he spat out some wiring that got into his mouth. Sharp Shot licked his lip plates from the energon residue that was left on his dentals and face. A rib strut stuck out of his mouth as he sucked out the marrow inside. He had ripped out the rib from an Autobot that was well alive and sucked its blood with a grin. The memory was still fresh in Shockwave's processor. "Master may I go feed?" Sharp Shot asked as he gnawed on the strut in his mouth, listening to it crack between his dentals. "Very well Sharp Shot." Shockwave approved. "Well Shockwave you may continue your….dirty work…here." Megatron approved with a scowl on his faceplates. "Thank you my liege." Shockwave thanked the mech. Lord Megatron merely grunted as he opened up the groundbridge inside of the tower. Starscream glanced around quickly for a minute before running through in fear. Shockwave couldn't help but chuckle at the small mech's terror of this tower and the thought of being the next test subject in here if he isn't loyal to Lord Megatron. _He would make a good test subject for my expiriements._ Shockwave thought to himself. He could imagine Starscream blowing up, screeching in pain. And he could also imagine Starscream exploding vividly. Energon dripping from his mouth, streaming down his half dead chassis and dripping off the berth to dry up on the floor where there was a big layer of spilled energon on the dissection berth and floor from all his tests. He could imagine the Seeker's biomechs turning into H2O and then him going down to his skeleton. Oh yes, that is something Shockwave always wanted to do. Something he was planning to do today. Until XD001 escaped earlier that day. "Make sure to report in a few days." Megatron commanded, pulling the scientist out of his day dream. "Yes my liege!" Shockwave replied without much emotion in his audios. Megatron nodded and walked through the groundbridge while Shockwave picked up a datapad and went to the next experiment.

The last experiment for the day was on an Autobot called 'Red Alert'. His paint job was red and white with bits of black on his hands and legs. He had bright blue optics and a red Autobot symbol blazing on his chest plates. His optics where full of fear and soon pain would be added to the mixture. Shockwave laughed evilly and Kick Back entered the room. "You call Master?" Kick Back asked as he leaned against the wall with a grin. "Of course Kick Back. This Autobot believes he will live. Which, that outcome is inevitable. So we will teach him a lesson. Then, you may feast." Shockwave said evilly. Kick Back grinned and he bared his sharp dentals and claws. "No! Please! I work as the Security Director for the Autobots! Please spare me!" Red Alert whined. "I'm afraid I don't really give a frag." Shockwave said with a happy tone. Then, he began cutting the mech open. Energon puddled onto the floor quickly and energon also covered Shockwave's hand. Energon veins where being sliced every second by either Shockwave or Kick Back, who was eating the mech's arm with a grin. The struts cracked under the weight of Kick Back's jaw wiring strength and he purred in delight when he started undoubtedly sucking the marrow. Red Alert was screaming in pain, coolants welling up into his blue optics from the pain. With ease, Shockwave grabbed the nearest biomech in the body and ripped it out with a grin. He just ripped out Red Alert's T-Cog, the biomech that allows transformers to transform. "Here you go Kick Back." Shockwave said in delight as he threw the biomech to the Insecticon who caught it and began chowing away at it. Red Alert screamed in pure pain once more before his optics began fading. With evilness, Shockwave grabbed Red Alert's blue pulsing spark from the spark chamber and crushed it in his hand with ease. The energon was warm and sticky in Shockwave's hand and it ran down his arm. "Enjoy your feast." Shockewave said with a grin as he pulled his hand out of the dead Autobot's body. Red Alert's optics where now completely black, which was the sure tell sign that he was completely dead. Hard Shell unhooked Red Alert and started gorging himself of eating the biomechs inside along with sipping the energon and marrow with delight. Shockwave left the room and took a shower, and then prepared himself for another gore filled day of Lab work tomorrow.


	4. Spider death

**Author's Note- Alright, so Crazybird101 suggested for me to kill this character. But I actually like writing this for the gore and because this character killed one of my favorite characters in the series so I'm not complaining. From this point on though, just let me know who you guys want me to kill in the reviews. It can be any character from any Transformers series you know of. Or if you guys want for the next chapter I can kill my own OC. Because I like killing her. Let me know who you guys think I should kill next. And I am sorry if chlorine doesn't kill spiders like that. I know pure chlorine does kill humans sorta like that. So I will use that concept.**

**Shadowfire: SILENCE HUMAN.**

**Me: No. Now since I didn't want to go get someone to do the disclaimer, I'm doing it myself. **_**DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in anyway shape or form.**_

*Kick Back's POV*

_Of course a patrol mission. The only thing bad about this is that it's in the Sea of Rust where only escapees from an insane asylum would dare travel. It's either that or suicidal, emo Decepticons. Or just the random Autobot who just happened to be on a mission but didn't live to see another solar cycle._ Kick Back thought to himself as he flew around the Sea of Rust in search for anyone that happened to be wandering around in here. His scanners picked up an unknown energy signal due north approximately five clicks away. "Bingo." He said with a grin to himself as he sped up to reach the energy signal.

*Shockwave's POV*

The thin red datapad sat in Shockwave's giant robotic hand. His single red optic read over the information thoroughly as he began thinking of new ways to use Tox-En to kill Cybertronians. Like what would be the reaction if they ate it. Would there tanks reject it? Would they burn from the inside out? The possibilities where endless. ::Master Shockwave I found a rogue Decepticon in the Sea of Rust during my patrol. Shall I bring her to base?:: Kick Back asked over the comm link frequency. _A new test subject? Just in time to test my newest project._ Shockwave thought to himself evilly. ::Bring her back to the tower Kick Back. I have some plans for her.:: Shockwave instructed as he cut the connection link. The one thing he always loved was to get a new test subject. And that made killing them ever so sweeter.

Dead bodies filled the cage room since today was cleaning day. Every three months, the Insecticons take all the dead bodies-or in some cases whatever is left of dead bodies- out of the cell room to be burned down to sheet metal and then used to add additions to the tower and/or fix whatever is broken in the tower. Approximately half of the cages where emptied out and they only had thirty bodies. They usually have more like fifty. Just goes to show that the Insecticons have been feasting well on the dead bodies. The smell of death would be repugnant to most, but to Shockwave, it was the smell of science in action and the smell of his home. "Take a break. We have a new test subject coming in. And I doubt the bodies will be very pleasing to her." Shockwave said evilly to his Insecticon troops. There was silence as the Insecticons started to carry out the bodies. "Master Shockwave." A familiar deep voice said from behind Shockwave. The dark purple mech turned to face the Insecticon. In his hand was an equally familiar techno-organic, Arachnid. He tested on her during the same time he was creating Insecticons. She was given the spider-like ways with eight legs sprouted form her back plating and fangs in place of normal dental plating. To make it more spider-like, she could shoot webs. "Shockwave." She growled with anger in her audios and in her shining purple optics. "Ah, test subject R735, who was in the 'Mixed Species' experiments. Those where the good days of those tests."  
"You turned me into a monster."  
"In the name of logic."

"Frag you and your logic. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be hated."

"You where hated before you even came to my labs." Shockwave finally retorted as he used a datapad to scan her for any potential weapons. Arachnid drooped her helm slightly so a shadow cast over it, knowing that Shockwave was right. She had few friends before she became the 'monster' she called herself. But she wasn't a monster. Merely the result of tests in the name of science and logic. Both where worthy causes in Shockwave's optic. "Kick Back take her to the West wing, lab 35." Shockwave commanded as he turned away from the two. "I swear on my spark, I will kill you for what you have done to me." Arachnid hissed angrily. "Don't swear on something you soon won't have." Shockwave said with a happy tone as he walked out of the cell room from the East side door, ecstatic to be able to test on her once more.

Shockwave walked silently into Lab 35 with unseen happiness. In the middle of the dark grey room was Arachnid who was strapped down to the black berth. To his left was a computer system and to his right was the containment tube to the chlorine. _Let's see how her organic self likes pure chlorine…_ Shockwave thought evilly as he walked up to the femme. "She is ready for the test, Master." Kick Back reported. "Very well Kick Back. Let the test begin." Shockwave said happily with a tone of pure evil in his audios. Kick Back nodded his helm and walked over to the computer system "Try me! I won't break!" Arachnid yelled as she tried to escape from the restraints. "Oh I will try my best. And trust me, you will break." Shockwave said as a tiny nanobug jumped out from the computer console and flew over to Arachnid. "Hey get this nanobug off!" She yelled as she started squirming. The nanobug jumped from where it landed on her Decepticon symbol on his chest to her neck where it drilled into her neck, disappearing in the process. Energon leaked from the new small wound and Arachnid screeched in pain. "That nanobug will get to your processor and take it over completely, giving us control over your body. Shockwave said as he too went to the computer system. "Sir, the nanobug has reached her processor." Kick Back reported as he kept his red optic on the screen where he was controlling the bug. "Initiate the takeover sequence." Shockwave commanded as he watched Arachnid who was currently flailing around on the berth in pain. A loading bar popped up to show that the nanobug was currently taking over her processor. Her mind was weak though, because within a matter of astroseconds they had control. Shockwave started typing in commands on the computer while Kick Back sprinted over to her and began unstrapping her. "Let's see how tough you really are." Shockwave mumbled as the commands started taking effect and going down like a chain of dominoes.

Arachnid was first commanded to stand. Then, she had to transform the rotators into the spider legs which gleamed purple. "Now cut." Shockwave commanded as he clicked one final key on the keyboard. The command took effect immediately and Arachnid was forced to stab all eight spider legs into separate parts of her body. One was in her forearm, one was through her tanks area, one was through her shoulder, one was through her shin, one was through her foot, one was through her hand and the last one, was merely inches away from her spark. Energon guzzled out of her body, down her chassis and dripped onto the floor where it splatted and puddled. _We must deepen the cuts. That way the chlorine will do better._ Shockwave thought to himself as he typed the command into the computer. The command took effect and the femme took the spider leg protruding from her tanks and forced it to rip through her biomechs, ripping out her T-Cog in the process. The golden biomech was covered with energon and it dropped to the floor into the puddle of energon which was steadily increasing size. "Good. Kick Back, release the chlorine. Your armor will protect you from the harmful elements but will kill her." Shockwave said with a stern tone. Kick Back nodded and smashed the glass container which held the chlorine and the deadly gas floated through the air. It was a pale yellow-green and was expanding to where Arachnid was quickly. Then, it hit her.

The green gas hit her organic form and smoke immediately started rising from it. The nanobug gave back control and she fell to the ground, screaming painfully to the top of her audios as the gas ate at her organic form. Within seconds, there where crevices of missing wiring along her chassis. Energon was now dripping from the crevices and the cuts. Within a few more astroseconds, there where now giant gaps and holes which formed all over her chassis with wiring missing. Shockwave kept up with the experiment data as he logged it into the red datapad he had earlier. The chlorine ate through her helm before she was completely dead, and after only one gap missing from her processor, she was dead. Her processor and wound stopped emitting orange and white sparks while energon still flowed freely out of her body. "Experiment was a success. The chlorine won't effect Insecticons and will vent out of the tower in a solarcycle." Shockwave said to himself as he opened the door to leave. "Oh, and Kick Back, make sure no one eats that body. I don't like it when bodies don't agree with your digestive system." Shockwave commanded as he started walking out. "Yes Master." Kick Back replied. _Let's see I still have time today for one more test. Who will be my test subject? _Shockwave thought to himself as he started going through the list of names on the datapad with wonder on who to do next.


	5. Attack of the Scream

**Author's Note-**

**Knock Out- Haha! I have the laptop now! The author of this story is eating a box of cookies given to her by Crazybird101. This chapter was a suggestion from…*flips through notecards* This chapter for the character death was suggested by Dark Tears. Also, the Lobotomy Kit will NOT be used until next chapter. The author has plans for that kit and will most likely use it for the next chapter. We are sorry in advanced-**

**Me: We!? *munches on cookie* KO your only doing this author's note unless the people like you doing the author's note. And thanks for the cookies and Lobotomy kit Crazybird101! **

**Knock Out: Anyway, we are sorry in advanced if you guys don't like this character death. Just a warning. Last; decacycles are hours and cycles mean minutes. So, as always, review and say who you would like to be killed next and **_**DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own us Transformer in any way, shape or form.**_

*Starscream's POV*

The wind was a cool breeze against his jet mode as Starscream flew across the skies of Cybertron. Lord Megatron had sent him on a hunt for energon, and from his information given to him the mine should be near. After a few cycles, the mine was in sight. _This should be easy._

*Knock Out's POV*

The Command Center was quiet as Starscream walked in, covered in energon. It was like a powder against his scrawny silver form. Megatron scowled at his second in Command. "Starscream, was you endeavor a success?" The tall silver mech asked. "No my liege. The Autobots attacked me and I was forced to blow up the mine." Starscream said with a frown on his faceplates._ So that's why he looks worse than usual today._ Knock Out thought with a frown on his white faceplates. Megatron raised a hand and slapped Starscream, sending the silver seeker flying across the room. "Starscream, you have failed me one too many times!" Megatron yelled. "Please Master! Let me redeem myself!" Starscream pleaded as he sat on the floor. "No Starscream. You have failed me one too many times. Soundwave! Open a video link with Shockwave!" Megatron commanded. Soundwave's visor flashed to life as he initiated the video chat. "No! I will not die like this!" Starscream yelled as he jumped to his peds and took off in a sprint to the door. "No." Knock Out said with a smile as he threw his energon prod at Starscream with ease. The prod struck Starscream in the neck, causing electricity to electrocute Starscream and knock him out. Everyone looked between Knock Out and Starscream in surprise. Knock Out decided to take this opportunity to show off. "Oh yes, I'm just that good." Knock Out said with a grin on his faceplates.

*Megatron's POV*

Megatron rolled his optics at his Medic who just took down his former Second in Command. "You called my liege?" The logic-bound scientist asked as his face appeared on Soundwave's visor. "Ah yes, Shockwave. I have a test subject for you. Starscream has failed me one too many times." Megatron growled. "Send him over. I'll start the procedure immediately." Shockwave said in his happy, evil tone. Megatron nodded his helm an 'ok' and Soundwave cut the link. "Breakdown, you will take Starscream to the Sea of Rust." Megatron commanded as he turned his back to the Decepticon crew, except Soundwave. "Yes Sir!" Breakdown replied from behind the Decepticon Leader. _I'm going to require a new Seeker soon. That way I have a full air strike team, not just Thundercracker and Skywarp._ Megatron thought to himself with a frown. But there was one thing he did have to admit. The Decepticon Leader was happy to get rid of that nuisance Starscream.

*Shockwave's POV*

The Sea of Rust glittered a tinted yellow in the vast sunlight of Cybertron's sun. Shockwave took a cycle to observe the surroundings before coming to a conclusion. This place was in desperate need of splattered energon and dead bodies. A groundbridge opened a few meters away from the tower and a blue and silver mech walked through. His faceplates where orange with shining yellow optics. "Here is your test subject." The mech growled as he threw Starscream's limp, unconscious body forward. Through the mech's stern and stiff faceplates, Shockwave could tell the mech was unnerved by his surroundings. "Scared mech?" Shockwave asked with an evil tone as he picked up Starscream by his fragile wings. The armor cracked slightly under the force of Shockwave's hand. "No. This place isn't creepy." The mech growled. "Your emotions tell me otherwise." Shockwave said with a happy tone. "Well your analysis is wrong. Now I have to get back to the base." The mech said with a frown on his faceplates and he began his decent back through the groundbridge. Shockwave looked at the small silver seeker in his hand. "Oh I will have joy in testing on you." Shockwave told himself as he walked inside of his tower.

"Master the test room is ready."

"Is the computer system prepared?"

"Yes Sir."

"And the test subject?"

"He is awake and scared to death."

"Good. Let the testing begin." Shockwave told Sharp Shot as he walked into the test room. Starscream was delivered to him o' one decacycle ago, and the current time was 14:50. The silver seeker was fighting the restraints on his wrists and ankles as Shockwave approached him. "Former Commander Starscream. It will be a pleasure to kill you." Shockwave told the ex-second in Command as he drew a syringe with a dark green liquid inside of it. "Now let's not be hasty Shockwave! I'm sure we can come to a reasonable peace with you getting whatever you want from me and I get my freedom! All is fair right!?" Starscream attempted to reason with the scientist. "No need for that. I have wanted to do this test on you for far too long." Shockwave replied as he injected the dark green serum into Starscream's energon vein. The smaller mech screeched in pain as his helm started feeling light and dizzy. Within astroseconds he was unconscious.

_Get up you fragging disgrace. I need to know if the test is a success or fail. Because if it is a fail I am using that new lobotomy kit on you._ Shockwave thought to himself as he typed down the key details of what was going on in his experiment. But the thought of using that lobotomy kit was tempting. Starscream's red and white optics onlined themselves. "Why do I have a desire for something…?" Starscream asked himself as he looked around. "A reasonable probability to quench your desire is in your mouth. Bite the sides of it with your dental plating." Shockwave commanded. _It seems like a success but I can't make a reasonable conclusion until he has quenched himself._ Shockwave told himself as he watched carefully. Energon dripped from Starscream's mouth. "Your right Shockwave. This is quenching my thirst.." Starscream said as he licked up the abscess energon from his lip plating. "Eat away, Commander." Shockwave told the former second in command as evil thoughts started forming in his mind. "Oh I will." Starscream replied as Shockwave let him loose from the berth. The first thing that went into Starscream's mouth was the silver seeker's own hand. He bit into it with ease and quickly broke the plating, hitting his protoform and going through the top metal. Energon, most likely from an energon vein, went down his hand and to his mouth. _Definite success. Let's see how long it will be until he dies though._ Shockwave thought as he put down the datapad onto the computer console and watched the energon shed.

Within a matter of cycles, the wiring on the mech's hand was completely gone. Well, half of it that is. Shockwave put in the command not to eat it all so that he could still move his hand. Luckily Starscream agreed with him and was now moving onto his forearm. Energon streamed down like a mini-waterfall of energon into the lake of it below. In one or two places the silver strut where the energon veins and nero-wires used to run, but where now gone. Some of the wiring and veins sat on the floor in that pool of increasing energon. For some reason, Starscream decided to eat on his right arm. The wiring was gone from that within seconds. The energon was now flowing down his arms and some of the struts where showing. "Must quench." Starscream mumbled as he bit into the strut. More energon ran down from his mouth and left arm. With ease, he bit through a piece of the inner strut. "That hurts too much…" He whined from his puddle on the floor. "You know, the best part is the spark. It's full of energon." Shockwave said evilly. Starscreeam was nothing more than a mindless vampire who could only quench his thirst through his own energon and wiring. The silver mech looked down at his chest where a red Decepticon symbol laid. He stabbed into his chest, digging his claws into the front of the spark chamber. He ripped it open to reveal a bright blue, pulsing biomech. He pulled it up, wiring still attached, and his last action before dying was taking a bight out of his own spark, causing energon to explode everywhere.

Shockwave mentally smiles at the sight of death and energon as Starscream fell over dead. The life force left his optics completed and the experiment was a success. "Sharp Shot, you may feast now." Shockwave said as he took one last look at the dead Starscream. Sharp Shot didn't hesitate as he ran forward, sinking his fangs into the dead mech. Picking up the datapad with all the full lab reported saved onto it before turning and leaving the lab room. Shockwave headed to his dorm. _One more day of testing done. Another one waits for me again tomorrow. I love my life._ Shockwave thought with a smile as he walked into his dorm, the door closing behind him.


	6. Who said Lobotomy is boring?

**Author's Note-**

**KO: HA! I have laptop again! You humans can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Shadowfire: NO YOU FRAGGER.**

**Me: BOTH OF YOU STOP. You two can share the computer after the Author's Note which Knock Out is doing. **

**KO: Fine. This chapter was a suggestion from Sweettea1, and since there hasn't been an update in a few days, this chapter is extra gorey. Also, thanks to Crazybird101 for the Lobotomy Kit. We made sure it was put to good use. **

**Shadowfire: Decepticon Shadowfire doesn't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form.**

**Me: Last thing, thank you all for the comments and support. It really means a lot. So here is a cake! *Hands over cake***

**Shadowfire: BUT THE CAKE IS A LIE I TELL YOU! **

*Shockwave's POV*

"Is the test subject ready?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Do you have him awake?"

"Yes Master. No pain killers."

"Are you ready to feast?"

"Ecstatic to start."

"Let the process begin then." Shockwave finished the conversation as he indolently threw his energon cube shell away. "With pleasure my Master." Hardshell replied as he jounced into the lad room number 6259. Shockwave opened his left arm compartment where he kept all of his important datapads. Swiftly, he took out the ruby red one on the very top which had data written in white all over it. In turn the arm compartment automatically closed itself. "May the testing begin." Shockwave mumbled as he entered testing room 6259.

The lab room was a dark grey with a black chair in the center of the room. A single, dim light flickered from the ceiling, the only light source in the room becoming ever so dimmer. Shadows where cast around the outskirts of the lab room. Hidden in these shadows on the far left sat a silver table with an array of knives, screwdrivers, drills, a saw and, a hammer. Because who doesn't like hammers? Sitting in the chair in the center of the room, strapped down was the Autobot Sunstreaker. His usually yellow and black paint jog was now a dull yellow and dark grey with a few streaks of energon here and there. Though this seems unlikely, he was the twin of the deceased Sideswipe. "Looks like someone got a little too curious in my Sea of Rust." Shockwave said evilly as he approached the mech. Sunstreaker tilted his helm up slightly to see his captor. The light was slightly dim in his pure blue optics which was full of pure hate and terror. "You killed Sideswipe." He growled. "Kill isn't a good enough term. I like to think of it as a sacrifice in the name of science and logic. Why, his sacrifice is helping the Decepticons win the war as we speak. You should be happy for him." Shockwave said happily. "No I will kill you for killing my brother! You're a fragging monster with a Primus complex!" Sunstreaker screamed at the top of his audios. "Oh I know not to try to be Primus. I merely strive to figure out how this world works through the scientific understanding of how Cybertronians die." Shockwave explained. "And you're sick and twisted for even thinking of that!" Sunstreaker yelled once more. "Hardshell, I am tired of his bickering. Rip out his audios." Shockwave instructed as he turned to face the battle scared Inscticon. "Yes my Master." Hardshell said with a grin as he approached the small mech. "No!" Sunstreaker yelled as Hardshell grabbed the mech's neck and slit a small slither of it open. "You don't command me Autobot scum." Hardshell growled as he placed his claw-like fingers into the wiring, sparks flying out of the wound along with some energon. Sunstreaker made a choking-like noise and his voice was a mere static. There was a loud _**SNAP **_as a few wires popped out from Sunstreaker's audiobox. The mech couldn't speak at all now, which was a little saddening. This is only because now he couldn't scream out in pain. Too bad.

Shockwave walked to the far left of the room into the shadows where his lobotomy kit lay. He happily pushed it back to where Sunstreaker was strapped down in the chair and where Hardshell was licking the energon and wire fibers off his claw-like fingers. Sunstreaker saw all the drills, knives, the saw, screwdriver and, hammer. He opened his mouth and his lip plates moved like he was talking. But no words escaped his audios since Hardshell snapped the wires. "What is that? I'm not like some who can, what is called 'lip-plate reading'. Why don't you just talk with your voice?" Shockwave taunted as he went behind the chair. Sunstreaker started to fight against the restraints with panic in his pure blue optics. "Hardshell, as soon as his optics fade completely you may feast. It will be then I will know whether or not the mind probing experiment was a success." Shockwave instructed as he picked up the largest knife to cut an incision. Hardshell nodded and some water excess left his body through his mouth through his razor sharp fangs. Shockwave made a small cut in the peak of the helm, a few drops of energon peeked out from the small cut that barely went through the outer layer of the protoform metal. There weren't even enough wires cut for a proper spark. Not for long though. Shockwave stuck the tip of the blade into the cut wire fibers and energon veins, pulling the knife back with ease. More energon drops dripped out in a small stream, going on either the knife or down Sunstreaker's helm, down his neck and back platings where they would reach the seat of the chair. In the end, the energon was going to dry somewhere and stain that object for the rest of the eternity. No problems there. Sunstreaker opened his mouth like he was screeching in pain, but that only caused a few sparks to arise from his audios. "Now now this is only the start. Don't be so tense." Shockwave instructed as he pulled the knife out of the cut which stopped merely centimeters from the start of his neck platings. The scientist re-inserted the knife into the cut at the peak of Sunstreaker's helm once more, pulling the knife forward instead of backwards. More enregon drops formed and streamed down his black helm and stopped a few centimeters from the forehelm plating. Sunstreaker's lip-plates moved a little more now, talking quickly with no noise coming out of his audios. Which were now sparking like crazy on his front neck platings. Shockwave couldn't help but grin as he grabbed the smaller knife and exerted it into the smaller cut on the helm and cut deeper. Small clanks could be heard from the innerworkings of the protoform as the wires, metal and, energon veins where cut open by the sharp blade. It was those small clanks and the small sparks that Shockwave loved to hear when he cut Cybertronians open like this. But there screams are the best things to hear. Energon was now a frequent run down the helm, neck and back into the chair where it was now overflowing down to the floor. On the floor it was a lake-in-progress. _This experiment is going good. But things are about to get a whole lot more juicy. I just need to get down to his processor lobes._ Shockwave thought with a mixture of evil and happiness about his experiment progress. There is no other job he'd rather have in the world. Or, should he say, the universe. Not like any other jobs in this galaxy are very appealing.

The dark platinum-colored strut which was the helm had only small fibers of nerve and strength wiring with energon vessels surrounding it completely. There was just enough room in the width of the cut for Shockwave to reach in and place a few fingers on the strut itself. It was nice and solid with the outer coating of enregon and wiring mushy under his black hand. Some energon drenched his and slightly as he extracted it from the wound. Shockwave exchanged the knife for the saw to break through the thick outercasing of the helm. Sunstreaker's mouth was wide open with silent screams as the casing broke to reveal a complex system of circuitry, wiring, metal, gears, a few nuts and, bolts. And of course, there where energon veins swirling in and out of open spaces across the metal. Overall the system looked nice, but not very complex. Shockwave put down the energon covered knife and picked up the screwdriver instead to undo all those nuts and bolts. The screwdriver was silver and felt light in his giant black and energon-covered hand. It had a slightly different contrast of silver then the processor and was also a lot smaller. The Scientist inserted the screwdriver into the top crevice and it was a perfect fit. With a few twists to the left, the nut of the screw came loose and came out of the bolt holding it in place, causing a piece of protective metal to just slide off to reveal a more complex wiring system with an array of chips and metal pieces making up the inside of the processor. Shockwave looked down at what he believed to be the memory portion of the processor. No matter though, because he is going to remove it. Slowly and painfully of course. Picking up the hammer now, Shockwave set a light tap to the memory card. A few cracks appeared on the fragile light grey device. Sunstreaker was now unconscious and probably almost dead. _I will have a piece of his processor first. _The dark purple Scientist quickly picked up the saw in exchange for the hammer and got to work cutting. More energon escaped the wound, flooding past Shockwave's hands and down the helm, down the mech's neckplates and backplates, down the chair and to the giant lake of energon on the floor. It was a beautiful sight. Finally, the saw came loose and Shockwave picked up a chunk of the processor he just cut out of Sunstreaker's processor. With ease, he threw it across the room to Harshell. "Feast. While I go do my other experiment." Shockwave instructed as he turned to leave the room. Out of the corner of his optic, Shockwave watched Hardshell place the piece in his mouth. As he left the room, Hardshell feasted on the dead body.


	7. Burning from the inside

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: *Frowns* Why do we have to do this again?**

**Knock Out: Because the Author is letting us write this chapter so we have to do the Author's Note. Now go and get back to writing before I blame you for drinking Ironhide's orange juice.**

**Shadowfire: Fine. The first thing that the Author wanted to bring up is that ****this is an OC death. ****So please keep that in your processor when you read this. Also, the OC is out of character. If you want to know more about the OC the person who made her is Sweettea1. All credit for the OC goes to her. Next, a comment came from Megahater who requested for Megatron to die soon. Well, being a Decepticon myself there are many problems coming with that. But don't worry, he will die. Just not at this moment. It's just too soon to kill a faction leader and besides that point, the Author would have to appoint a new Decepticon leader. So if you want Optimus or Megatron to die your just going to have to wait a while. But now KO-Chan gets to do the disclaimer!**

**Knock Out: Alright, *starts drinking a soda* ****DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in anyway shape or form. Sweettea1 owns Electro. **

*Shockwave's POV*

The cage room reeked of its normal smells- enregon, wiring, struts, marrow and, death. But Shockwave didn't come in there for the smells; he came in there to get his next test experiment. Test Subject 7985, also known as 'Electro'. The femme had betrayed the Decepticon cause to become an inferior Autobot and was wanted dead by Lord Megatron. Which if you haven't noticed already, killing was one of Shockwave's specialties. As he approached cage 78, a pair of shining blue optics stared back at him. From a small slash of light pouring in from the side bars of the cage, signs of an electric green paint job were visible. "Time for testing , Autobot." Shockwave said with an angered tone. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Electro growled from gritted dental plates. "Yes you are femme." Shockwave replied as he opened the cage door. "Over my dead chassis!" Electro yelled fearlessly. "That is already arranged." Shockwave replied as he grabbed the femme by the shoulder. She sent a few good kicks and punches to his arm in an attempt to escape from his grip, but she had no such luck. "Attempting to escape? Foolish of you. No one escapes my tower." Shockwave yelled as he pulled the femme out of the cage with ease. "I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do!" Electro yelled as she flailed around slightly in yet another attempt to escape. _You won't decide the last thing you do. That will be decided by me._ Shockwave thought to himself as he typed the output code onto the keypad to get out of the cage room. Ever since the first escapee, he put together a security system in his free time. It has proven itself quite useful with keeping the test subject in and unwanted visitors out. The door opened to reveal a long corridor lined with signs, doors and Insecticons.

Lab room number 7832 came into view after a few floors of Electro's failing escape attempts. Which included, kicking, punching, flipping and, brightness. But none of those succeeded in the escape plot. Once again, with his free hand, Shockwave typed in the entry code so he could access the lab. When the dark purple and grey door shifted open, there was a berth, a table and, an assortment of knives of many different sizes along with some powders and crystalline solids. "Are you ready to test, 7985?" Shockwave asked. "No!" Electro yelled as she started fighting back from Shockwave once more. Once again though, it was failing. The giant dark purple mech threw her down onto the berth with ease, straps automatically slithering up around her wrists and ankles to keep her at bay. "Let me go you monster!" Electro yelled as she tugged against the blue beams at her wrists and ankles. "Escape is futile." Shockwave said plainly as he looked down at the table of knives. He had to pour different powders into her tanks in order for this to work. So to begin, he picked up the one to the right. It was a bronze-colored knife which would be used to get to her tanks. 7985 cringed slightly before she tried even harder to escape. With evilness filling his being, Shockwave brought the medium sized bronze knife down on to the femme's tank areas. She let out a small hiss of pain as he made a slit down the armor and protoform below. Fine lines of energon streams started forming as energon ran down the sides of her tanks area down to the berth below, which had a dried energon stained onto the dark metal. Shockwave couldn't help but mentally smile as he cut down even deeper through the wiring of nerves and muscle that lay between him and the biomech. 7985 was tense with fear as the Scientist cut even deeper, finally coming to the tanks. The biomech was platinum colored and gleamed in the bright light of the room. Ever since the last flickering light, the Insecticons saw fit to exchange all the old lights for new ones. With one little cut, the tank biomech was open and it had energon in it from her last meal. Swiftly, Shockwave poured potassium, potassium permanganate, chlorate, sulpher powder, salt peter and, aluminium powder into the energon mix. The Scientist quickly got to work welding up the wound in order for the mixture to work correctly. As he finished the welding, something peculiar happened. Smoke started rising from 11076's mouth.

*Electro's POV*

Electro's tanks burned from the unknown substance inside of her. She couldn't help but let out the smoke that was rising up from her tanks. It felt like fire was eating at her from the inside. "What did you do?!" She yelled as she tried pulling against the restraints merely to put her hand on her tanks area. "Well if the experiment is a success it will kill you." Shockwave said plainly with a shrug. _I don't want to die yet. The Autobots haven't won the war yet._ Electro thought sadly as she looked up at the light above her. Unlike most people who would probably be blinded by the light, Electro found the light pleasing. Of course, she is a being of Light so extreme brightness isn't a problem for her. She knew that death was closing in on her; and that she had no plan even if she did escape the restraints. Her powers where useless against Shockwave, the doors all had a security lock on them and to add to that, her pain wouldn't allow her very quick movements. It was just like Shockwave said. Escape is futile.

*Shockwave's POV*

Smoke was fogging up the room to the point where Shockwave had to turn on the ventilator which was located at the floor of the room, right under the berth. Within a matter of astroseconds, the smoke-fog was cleared up from the room. In a few places on the femme's arms, it seemed like the wiring was concaving in on itself. On her shoulders, there were a few places where the armor and protoform was entirely gone with singe marks surrounding it and darkening the armor. _The ingredients must be going straight to her energon veins, causing her to burn from the inside out._ Shockwave concluded. A pained growl emitted from Electro's audios as there was a few crackles from slowly snapping wires inside of her body. She perked her helm up for an astrosecond and coughed up energon, which splattered onto her chest platings. Other than that, energon was most likely just eating her energon. 7985 let out a screech of pain as a blue fire shot up around her armor from all the energon catching on fire. The fire was rising up from her hands up her arms and from her feet up her legs. It burned everything it touched to a crisp, blackening it upon contact. As it rode up to her chestplates from four directions, it circled around her spark chamber and continued up. It outlined her neck and helm, fire now almost killing her. With one fluid motion and one last scream, the energon flame engulfed her processor and spark, killing her upon contact. The blue flame now devoured her chassis to eat away at her. Shockwave merely turned away with one thought floating around in his processor. _This was a success._ He thought to himself as he walked over to the door. He quickly typed in the output code to leave the room and the door opened. As he walked out, water started shooting out from the ceiling to extinguish the flame which made up the deceased Autobot and ex-Decepticon. Shockwave walked down the hall and into the Command Center and picked up a nearby datapad. His name flashed boldly in white Cybertronain letters with some information typed down below. Information on a new found scientific study sent in by Lord Megatron. As Shockwave scrolled down the page of the datapad, he grinned as he saw the description of this new found science. _I will be sure to look into this study of science._ Shockwave assured himself as he went to work on studying the new found science.


	8. This is going to sting the bee

**Author's Note-**

**Me: SHADOWFIRE GET IN HERE AND DO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**Shadowfire: Fine. But I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**Me: You ate some dark energon and now you're going to explode?**

**Shadowfire: No. My announcement is WE ARE OUT OF STICKY NOTES. AND I HAVE ONLY FOUND FIVE OF THE NOTES IN THE FOREST SO SLENDERMAN MIGHT COME AND EAT MY SOUL.**

**Me: *Facepalm* Go complain to Slenderman or KO. **

**Shadowfire: FINE. *leaves***

**Soundwave: I do disclaimer. **_**As always DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. She only owns Hectro.**___** Now I'm going to go play Kingdom Hearts on KO's 3DS I stole. *leaves***

**Me: The only thing I have to say is, this chapter is lacking my normal gore count in my opinion. This is because I didn't want to bring in the new found science on this character. Seemed like a little bit of a waste to me. But don't worry, the gore will be better next chapter and I think you guys will enjoy the 'new found science'. Now, I must go hide from my OC and Slenderman. *hides with a Pokemon game***

*Bumblebee's POV*

Small metal particles flew up in a dust cloud behind Bumblebee as he raced along the Sea of Rust. Three solar cycles ago, Sunstreaker's and Electro's life signals mysteriously vanished a few clicks from this area. So, Bumblebee was sent to investigate since he was one of the fastest things on wheels. The metal shavings brushed against his sleek yellow and black chassis. _ I must be getting close._ Bumblebee thought to himself as a giant lake of energon came into view. And in front of it stood a giant dark purple and silver tower. Bumblebee slammed down on his breaks and he skidded to a halt in front of the tower. As he transformed and stood, the giant door of the tower opening in front of him. It revealed a giant Insecticon which towered over Bumblebee. Before the yellow and black mech could even think about drawing his guns, the Insecticon smacked him upside the helm so hard that the small mech was knocked out.

*Shockwave's POV*

"I don't know much about this science either 'Shocks."

"Is there anything else you can maybe tell me about it?"

"I can look into it on my free time. But keep in mind that I despise working with you. I'm only doing this for the energon." Hectro growled as he picked up a green datapad. Shockwave shrugged at the younger mech who had a terrible temper. Hectro also kills people, except he does it for a living. He'll find some Cybertronian, cut them up and sell there biomechs on the black market. It was a beautiful line of work. Shockwave called him for some more information on the new found science. So far, they have gotten pretty far in their studies. ::Master Shockwave! I have a new test subject in room 804. He is ready for testing.:: Kick Back reported through the comm link frequency. ::Very well Kick Back. Leave him there. Hectro will assist me for this experiment.:: Shockwave told the Insecticon as he stood from his chair. Hectro shot him a confused look with a frown on his faceplates. ::Yes Master. Kick Back out.:: Kick Back said as he cut the transmission. The scientist looked down at Hectro. "It's time for us to go run and experiment." Shockwave told the mech. The red and black mech nodded and stood, setting down his datapad. "Let the testing begin 'Shock."

The lab room was dark silver with the normal set up; a berth in the center, a lab table with some supplies to the right of the berth and, a small stack of datapads. Hectro went over to the test subject who just awoken from recharge. His armor shined yellow and black from the lights above and there was the occasional spec of orange or gold from the metal scrapings flying around in the Sea of Rust. "Well well well. It's the Autobbot scout, Bumblebee. I've wanted his biomechs for far too long." Hectro said as he drew out his sword. "No Hectro. I have another plan for him." Shockwave said with no hint of emotion leaking into his audios. "What's your plan 'Shocks?" Hectro asked as he put his sword back onto its holding place on his back. In reply, Shockwave held up a vile with a dark orange liquid in it and a lighter orange gas floating around the top of the vile. "Ah I see." Hectro said with an evil grin forming on his dark grey faceplates. "What is that!?" Bumblebee asked with a sight bit of concern in his audios. "Oh it's nothing." Shockwave replied as he injected the vile into an energon cube which Hectro brought in with him. It changed from a bright blue to a dark brown color. "Allow me to 'Shock." Hectro insisted with his arms crossed over his chest. Shockwave nodded and threw Hectro the energon cube. The mech caught it with ease and stuck a side of it into Bumblebee's mouth. "Drink it." He growled. With a pained expression, the yellow and black mech sucked down the energon cube. When he was done, Hectro threw the shell of the cube across the room where it bounced down to the floor. Bumblebee let out a small groan as he quickly sat up. The restraints was still keeping his arms and legs down but it allowed him to turn his helm to the left and start coughing like crazy. After a second, he hacked up some of the brown substance and energon. It splattered onto the ground like a goo and gel with a splat. Hectro smiled at the sight and Shockwave frowned. "Take the biomechs before he throws up to death or before the poison kills him. Shockwave instructed as Bumblebee started throwing up more of the gel-and-goo mixture. Hectro nodded his helm an 'ok' and took out his trusty silver sword from his back.

Bumblebee didn't even notice as the word came down on his chest, slicing it open. He looked too busy trying to stop regurgitating his energon from the Bromine which was mixed with his energon and poisoning his body from the inside out. If you listened closely enough, you could hear small crackling and snaps emitting from inside the smaller mech's body. This was from the aluminum exploding from inside of him. But since there wasn't a lot of aluminum there wasn't a big explosion. Which was sad in Shockwave's perspective. Oh well. The stench of rotting wires filled the air around them, burning the oil factory sensors. "Ugh this one is already rotting. I can't sell rotting biomechs." Hectro complained as he took his sword out of the body. The energon which was now stained onto the sword was a dark blue; an abnormal energon color. _Hmm…this calls for more experimentation._ Shockwave decided as he grabbed a syringe from the lab table and took a vile of the mech's energon from him. "How much longer until he dies?" Hectro asked with a frown of disapproval. Bumblebee let out one last cough as he sat forward in on the berth. His optics where dulling down quickly and he was trembling. He had a spasm of his whole body flailing and twitching before slamming back down onto the berth, dead. "Let's go get back to work." Hectro said with a frown as he left the room without another word to Shockwave. He merely nodded and followed Hectro out of the room.

*After a few hours of hard work to understand the unknown science*

"This is a mission success." Hectro said with a smile down onto his datapad. "Yes it is. We discovered the fact that this science can help with both of our lines of work." Shockwave replied with an evil hint in his voice. Hectro nodded and picked up his datapad, starting to type on it. "I will be sure to use this." He assured the scientist before disappearing. Shockwave nodded as he looked back down at his datapad. _This is going to be fun to use._ He thought to himself with a smile as he picked up a piece of chalk in his black hand. The chalk smeared slightly white as he crouched down to the ground and began drawing with it.


	9. Shockwave deconctructs with chalk

**Author's Note- **

**Shadowfire: *hiding under desk, clutching all eight Slenderman notes close to her chest* I'm not here….**

**Me: Shadowfire get up here and do the Author's Note!**

**Shadowfire: NO SLENDERMAN IS GOING TO COME AND EAT MY SOUL.**

**Slenderman: *appears behind Shadowfire* Yes I am.**

**Shadowfire: *screambackflippenguinrunjump avengance* SLENDERMAN!**

**Slenderman: I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**Me: *quietly playing pokemon***

**Shadowfire: NOOOO KO HELP ME! *jumps through door and runs into forest***

**Slenderman: SOUL! *chases after her***

**Megatron: *walks in* KEEP THAT RACKET DOWN IM TRYING TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY.**

**Me: DO AUTHOR NOTE.**

**Megatron: FINE. This chapter is goreier and does have an anime show reference. And Decepticonshadowfire does not own transformers in any way, shape or form. NOW IM GOING TO GO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC WITH APPLEJACK AND PINKIEPIE. *leaves room***

*Shockwave's POV*

His hands where stained white from the chalk in his hand. White lines where scoured across the floor to make a design on it. The design was a circle with another circle inside of that. In the middle was a giant triangle which went over the edges of the circle to the outsides of it. Last, on all three sides there was a triangle in the middle of each of the lines. There was a little bit of an indentation in the center and in the indentation was a small spike rising up from it. "WOOOOO! Master Shockwave we got a situation here. We got a new test subject in here for ya. And then I got a hang of the new science you've been working on. So; let's go test it!" Lightice exclaimed from behind Shockwave. Shockwave nodded his helm an 'ok and stood up. Lightice ran to the door and typed in the new exit code and ran out. The Scientist rolled his optic at the Insecticon and followed quietly behind the Insecticon but at his own pace. "Hurry up Master!" Lightice said excitedly from down the hall at the lab door where he was typing in the lab entry code. Lightice is unstable. I should try to fix that soon, now that he is able to use the new science freely like this. He is too energetic and has a few problems following orders….Shockwave thought to himself with a small hint of anger in him. Lightice was supposed to be the smartest Insecticon alive, but instead he is the one with the least sanity. He'll burst out into random psychotic laughing and would also start yelling random things out of nowhere. From all the mental health tests it should that he was certifiably insane. The room was mediocre; berth in the middle, lab table to the right side. Nothing was different here except whom was strapped down on to the berth. It was a white, green and, red Autobot with smoke-grey faceplates and shining blue optics. His helm gear was a pure black and mostly dull. It was the Autobot they called 'Wheeljack'. But in this place, most names don't matter. What matters was that the work gets done and the experiments are a success due to many repetitive trials with errors. The key of all this was though; killing had to be done in the name of science. Or as they say in the terms of the new science 'to gain something you must give something in return, for that was the law of equivalent exchange.'

As the doors closed behind Shockwave, Lightice rushed forward to greet the test subject for no apparent reason. "Hi there! We're going to go eat some clown monkeys!" Lightice yelled with a smile on his faceplates and his glossia sticking out of his mouth. "Over my dead chassis Insecta-creep." Wheeljack hissed with his dentals bared. Shockwave frowned and took out a piece of chalk. "Oh look and it's the Witch Doctor himself. How you going to attempt to kill me Doc?" Wheeljack asked with a grin on his faceplates. "With this piece of chalk you pitiful Autobot." Shockwave explained as he held up tkhe piece of snow white chalk up in the air for an added emphasis. Wheeljack let a rasped laugh escape from his audios. "Ha! Like that little piece of chalk is going to kill me. What are you going to do? Get it stuck in my intakes?" Wheeljack asked with a grin on his faceplates. "That is a good idea to kill you but this inlvolves studying the new science called alchemy. The study of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter." Shockwave explained as he held up the chalk in the air for a while longer in a menacing way. Wheeljack merely scowled. "What so you're going to turn me into a toaster oven?" He asked with a frown on his faceplates. "No. More like break you down." Shockwave said with an evil tone and Lightice started drawing a transmutation circle on the floor with a piece of blue chalk. Wheeljack just kept a frown on his faceplates. "That frown of anger will soon be replaced with one of pain." Shockwave said with an evil and happy tone leaking into his audios. There was a small flash of green lightning as the transmutation circle lit up a brilliant green, the ground of it shooting up to form a spike. "Let's begin the procedure Lightice." Shockwave instructed as he started drawing a transmutation circle on Wheeljack's chest.

The mech started fighting the restraints best he could and started moving his chest around in an attempt to mess up Shockwave's drawing. But, due to the extra strap to keep him in place on his waist he was forced to stay still while Shockwave drew the transmutation circle. Lightice stood a few feet away with his fangs bared and two test tubes in his hand. As Shockwave finished the drawing, he looked over to Lightice. The Insecticon gave him the thumbs up to show that he was ready to start. Shockwave relaxed and focused before putting his hands on the transmutation circle. It glowed a marvelous maroon color and then Wheeljack let out a small yelp of pain. The metal that made up his body started shifting around in ways they aren't supposed to, spiking up out of his body. It was a mixture of red, green and, white which where spiking up around the transmutation circle. After the spikes stopped forming, Wheeljack panted slightly and managed to do a sly smile. "You can't beat me that easily." He said. "Oh that was only the start of all this." Shockwave assured the mech with a grin. He places his hands back on the transmutation circle and it flashed maroon once more, sending an electric shock through Wheeljack and causing him to burst out in screams. His arms started swelling up a bit and then a piece of strut shot out of the wiring at a point through his arm. The marrow of the strut was leaking out of the end of it where it was cracked wide open. Wheeljack gritted his dental plates and pain filled his optics. Shockwave did the transmutation again, this time his chest armor became energon as it just became a pool around his spark; some of it over flowing down to the berth. "Let's see what happens if I do this…" Shockwave told himself as he drew a transmutation circle on his hands. Then, he reached into the pool of energon surrounding Wheeljack's spark. When his hands entered the sticky and warm energon that flowed between his fingers, it rose up over the wound and poured down his chassis down to the berth. There it puddled up and in one or two places leaked off the edge, dripping constantly. There was a small flash of maroon from inside of the pool of blue, creating a dark purple. Wheeljack let out one small groan of pain before his optics died. Shockwave pulled the spark out of the pool of energon, the wiring snapping as he pulled. As it came out with several loud snaps, Shockwave held it up in air. Instead of being a silver color, it was more of a bronze. The Scientist had changed the silver spark into a bronze one with only a simple transmutation. This meant that many doors had just unlocked themselves in front of Shockwave, leading into a world of possibilities just waiting to be explored for science. So many tests to do for this and just so little time. Which is why time must be made in order to get them done. _I will start tomorrow. _ Shockwave decided as he began walking out. Lightice followed close behind him rambling about a nanobug in his room. But secretly, Shockwave couldn't wait until tomorrow came to continue testing alchemy.


	10. This isn't the place for organics

**Author's Note-**

**Megatron: And that's all with the weather for this evening. Now do remember to…**

**Me: Megsie, this is an author's note. Not news forecast.**

**Megatron: So I didn't need this suit?**

**Me: No. **

**Megatron: Oh…well then I can look classy for this Author's Note! This was a suggestion from DarkTears who asked if I did humans because I could do Jack or Miko. Well, they're gonna die. Raf already died. And this chapter isn't very long nor very good in the Author's opinion, but she was pressed for time to get this out. Anyway, DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transforms in anyway shape or form. Now I must go snuggle with my stuffed octopus while watching my Little Pony. WAT I MEAN..**

**Me: Too late to make up for it. Now go watch your My Little Pony!**

**Megatron: *grumbles and leaves***

*Shockwave's POV*

"Shockwave!" Hardshell yelled from down the hall to the bigger, dark purple 'Con. Shockwave turned 360 to face the Insecticon. "Yes Hardshell?" Shockwave asked with a frown on his faceplates. "We have two organics you can experiment on." Hardshell said with a smile on his faceplates. Shockwave nodded and nearly jumped out of his armor to go get to testing. With alchemy, he could break the humans down to their real elements. Except the soul of course though; those where the worst to break down. Because it is impossible to tell what a 'soul' is made out of or if it is even real. Shockwave shrugged though in an uncaring fashion and started walking away from the Insecticon and to the testing room. He was so wrapped up in thought he forgot to even reply to the techno-organic. He could feel the Insecticon's optic burning through him like a flame for an answer. "Go ahead to lab room 9285. I'll deal with the organics myself." Shockwave commanded as he walked into the elevator. Hardshell walked away to the desired lab room with a strange droop of his helm and his shoulder platings sagged. Shockwave didn't notice too much of the sadness from the Insecticon as the door to the elevator slid shut in front of him. Shockwave clicked the desired floor and the elevator began to go up to the floor chosen.

The lab testing number 546 was filled with plants like a few little trees and some bushes so that the organics could breathe the oxygen that this planet lacked. This planet was filled with toxic gases and CO2 since Cybertronians don't breathe. The plants changed the CO2 into oxygen. In the center of the room where two berths. One had a male human organic strapped down to the berth and other- which was on the other side of the room- had a female human organic strapped down to the berth. "Where are we? Who are you?!" The human asked with a panicked tone in his voice. "I am Shockwave. And this is my marvelous tower of horrors beyond your puny minds could withstand. It is full of wonderful testing and lying cake. Flesh and blood is spilled on a daily bases. People die. No one lives." Shockwave said evilly as he took out his pure white piece of chalk. "Let us go you big hunk of scrap metal!" The human girl yelled. If Shockwave recalled correctly from Autobot information he took from Wheeljack's processor after he perished; it was a human named 'Miko'. She was 'Japanese' and lived with two host parents in America. She had black hair with a darker pink highlight and her hair up into pigtail which where spikey on the tips. But there was one streak of hair with went down her hair naturally. The man on the other hand, had spikey black hair and lived with his mom. _Pitiful humans. They will be more useful to me as dead experiments in the name of science then they will be alive for many tests. _ Shockwave thought to himself as he started drawing a transmutation circle on an empty berth. When he finished he went over to Miko and undid the restraints, picking her up in his hand afterward. She was warm and started punching his hand. There was no pain felt by the scientist though. The female was weak and puny compared to him. He placed her down on the berth and the restraints put themselves around her ankles and wrists. The girl started fighting against the restraints as Shockwave put his hands on the transmutation circle, causing it glow crimson. If this works out correctly, Shockwave will have decomposed the girl into her basic elements. The girl screamed in pain as the crimson electricity rose up and rippled over her small, frail body. For a second her bones flashed through like it was an X-Ray, showing all them with one shot. She screamed even louder, loud enough and high enough the light above them broke. "Frag." Shockwave mumbled as he took his hands out of the transmutation circle.

The scientist walked over to the middle of the room and stood up on the berth, replacing the old and broken lightbulb with a new one. When the lights flashed back on, the only thing left of Miko as liquids and some crystalline solids. Shockwave hoped down from the berth and did scans on the remaining contents. "Water 35 liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 grams, phosphorous 800 grams, salt 250 grams, nitre 100 grams, sulpher 80 grams, flourene 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicone 3 grams and, 15 other trace elements. The complete makeup of the human body. It worked." Shockwave said with a tone of evilness and happiness. "You monster you killed her!" Jack yelled with a scared look on his face and in his eyes. "No it is merely a sacrifice made in the name of science. Not something you would know very much of being the primitive species you are." Shockwave explained as he picked up his chalk. "As for you, you can be a human bomb." Shockwave said as he started drawing on where the 'Miko' human original laid. Jack started fighting his restraints but failed at going anywhere.

Shockwave picked up Jack after deactivating his restraints and pulling the human off the berth. The human was too tired to try to run from Shockwave as he was placed down on the berth with the transmutation circle under it. As soon as the restraints came on, Shockwave put his hands on the transmutation circle, causing it to shine maroon. Jack yelled out in pain for a minute before his eyes went to the back of his head. His mouth was wide open along with his eyelids. The scientist waited for something to happen. Luckily, it did. The human exploded, blood, organs and, bones flying up and splattering all over Shockwave. It shone a nice crimson color as it stuck there. Shockwave growled in disgust. _Now I have to go wash all this off my armor before it stains…_ He thought to himself as he left the room without another thought.


	11. Double for one

**Author's Note-**

**Blitzwing: *Random* Ze itsy bitsy spider climbed up ze vater spout! Down came the rain and-**

**Starscream: BLITZWING SHUT UP.**

**Blitzwing: *Hothead* NO VU SHUT UP! BESIDES YOU SHOULD BE DEAD ANYVAY!**

**Me: *takes computer* That's why they don't do Author's notes….**

**Blitzwing: NO. *takes computer back* I'm doing the author's note! *Icy* Zis chapter vas late becaue ze Author has been busy for a few days. Vhat, don't worry because-**

**Megatron: *pops head in* BECAUSE I MADE WAFFLES.**

**Blitzwing: *Hothead* GET OUT. **

**Megatron: HAHA NO. Anyway, DecepticonShadowfire had all of next week to work on her stories so you can expect new chapters soon. And last this is a double chapter to make up for it. SO NOW TO THE DISCLAIMER! **_**DecepticonShadowfire does not own Transformers in anyway shape or form.**_

**Me: And a Brofist to everyone out there who is reading this story. I'm surprised that so many people like this and I am happy you guys like it. *brofist***

*Shockwave's POV*

The room was silent and eerie as Shockwave walked into the room. There was a dead body in the middle; or should he say multiple bodies. On the bottom was Sideswipe, then Red Alert, Arachnid, Starscream, Sunstreaker, Electro, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and, whatever was left of Jack and Miko. They were all in a pile on the floor from first test to last test. All of them had the bodies- at least whatever is left from them in testing and Insecticon feasts- and most of them where mere armor plating and struts. Some of them merely had a puddle of energon to take their place in this pile of death and decaying things. Shockwave looked over to the datapad strapped onto the wall, and the death count so far was ten Cybertronians altogether. Pathetic. The scientist nodded his helm disapprovingly and looked back at the bodies/puddles. They weren't very decayed at all; but then again the bodies hadn't been dead for very long at all. Some only a few solar cycles and other for a bit longer. But all in all, the bodies where in chronological order from when they died. He had to keep the bodies for testing and autopsy on how they died. It was all worth it though because it was in the name of the two greatest forces in the universe: science and logic. Those were the only two things Shockwave believed in during this life and all he wanted to believe in. The kill-happy scientist turned to leave, typing in the authentication number on the keypad. When the door transformed itself open, Shockwave could hear a voice say from behind him, "Scrap me now before you lose your chance to you fragger."

Shockwave stopped in surprise and slowly turned around; but was greeted by nothing new. Everything was the same as it was merely minutes ago. The Scientist shrugged and turned back to the door which was still wide open. He walked out with ease and heard something as the door closed. "I will kill you." The same voice said with hatred inside of it. Shockwave just ignored it and walked on as if nothing had even happened. Which is how Shockwave wanted to think of it right now. As just a mere illusion of the processor which had just unfolded in front of Shockwave. There was no better conclusion to the finding; especially since Shockwave had zero belief in ghosts or any type of 'mystical beings'. Superstitions caused to give younglings a scare. The true answer to all this is science and logic since that's where everything could be solved. _Because nothing can't be solved through the power of science and logic_. Shockwave decided with himself as he walked into the lab room.

The lab room was different than the others. Sure it still had a black berth stained with energon in the center of the room; but this one was lacking the normal silver table and medical tools. Instead, it had an arm at each arm and leg, which was holding today's test subject down to his death bed. The said test subject was a few shades darker than a normal green color with the rest of him silver. His optics were glowing a bright blue and it looked like a wrecker since he looked like he had stronger armor. Good thing armor isn't intended to be broken for this procedure. Instead, his struts where supposed to be broken in this scientific procedure. Just the thought of watching the show made Shockwave smile of the sounds of the struts breaking and the muscle and/or nerve wiring snapping and sparking inside of him. And the sweet energon veins breaking from the pressure and the strain of force. It made the scientist smile in delight and enthusiasm. "Hey you Cyclops-con!'' The mech yelled with a deep tone in his audios. If the scientist remembered correctly, the mech was in fact an Autobot Wrecker whose name was Bulkhead; known for his brute force. "What is it test subject?" Shockwave growled as he fiddled around with something on the datapad. "Well they say you're the smartest Cybertronain around, so why are you evil?" Bulkhead asked as he tugged at the restraints. "It's simple; they have a more worthy cause then you Autobots. Besides, Autobots wouldn't allow me to do the work that I love to do which is dissecting and destroying in the name of science and logic." Shockwave explained as he finished messing around with the datapad. "You're wacked up processor if that's how you think those are the only two ways to study that stuff!" Bulkhead yelled as he tugged at the restraints again. Shockwave merely laughed at the statement and typed an unknown code into the datapad which he was working at. There were some clanking noises where the restraints are place along the arm-like appendage that made up these special restraints. They whirred to life and pulled his arms and legs up slightly. Then the procedure started.

The arms pulled his arms and legs away from his body and the berth completely. It caused for there to be cracking and snapping coming from inside the mech's body as the arms pulled them away from him. Bulkhead let out a small whimper of pain as he tried to pull his arms and legs back into place. But that only resulted in the arms to be pulling them away even farther and adding more pressure as they pulled them farther and farther away. Finally, after much force, there was a loud snap as the mech's armor started braking around the joint in the strut. The Wrecker let out a screech of pain and it got to the point that his audio receptors broke under the stress. Shockwave couldn't help but let out an evil cackle of delight with echoed in the room. Energon started creating a puddle on the berth under him and staining both the berth and his armor. As the arms pulled even more, there was more energon; cracking noises and of course snapping. Bulkhead's mouth opened as if he was screaming but no noise came out. With only one more pull, there was a snap as all the limbs where pulled away from his chest and broke off. Many sparks rose up from the newly created wound around the sockets where the limbs should be and where wires were broken. Energon gushed out of the wounds onto the berth. There, it poured down the legs and sides of it onto the floor where it laid to dry up and stay there forever. Within astroseconds, Bulkhead's optics faded to pitch black to show he was dead. Shockewave smiled and there was a sticky feeling on his peds. When he looked down, he saw that there was energon on his peds. It was warm and sticky beneath him as he turned to leave. Until, the door to the hallway opened.

Hardshell walked in with a grin on his silver faceplates as he approached Shockwave. "Master we have a new test subject for you." He said with a triumphant tone in his audios. "Already? Very well then Hardshell. I'll be sure to head that way immediately." Shockwave said with a small nod of his helm as he grabbed his datapad from the side table. The Insecticon turned and left with a sad look to the dead Autobot on the table that he wasn't gorging himself with. But that wasn't Shockwave problem. Instead the Scientist just walked out of the room with his datapad in his hand and began his decent to the lab room which was a few floors under him.

In the lab room it was darker than the other ones; which Shockwave sought to be a good thing. Too much light burned his optic sometimes since he was accustomed to dimly lit rooms. The Autobot soldier's optics shined a pure blue in the dim room. He was strapped down tightly on the grey berth with his white, blue and, slightly red paint job a few shades darker than usual. The door slammed shut automatically behind Shockwave and it caught Smokescreen's attention almost immediately. He looked at Shockwave with a scowl on his faceplates and a fiery anger raging on in his optics. "Well well looks like someone called the wrong Docbot. Listen, I think you have the wrong room." Smokescreen joked with the scientist. Shockwave frowned at the mech. _He's about to die and yet he is able to make a joke. Pitiful._ Shockwave thought to himself. He didn't even answer the mech's question before he picked up a knife. It was a tinted bronze in the center with silver edges. The handle of it was completely black with a few stains of artificial energon splattered on it for design. All in all Shockwave thought the knife looked nice. Smokescreen's optics got wide in fear at the sight of the blade in Shockwave's hand. With one swift motion; Shockwave brought the knife down onto the white chassis of the mech.

Energon flowed up from the newly created cut on Smokescreen's chest and down the white armor. Smokescreen merely scowled in pain about it until Shockwave cut further. And further; and further. Finally, he reached the biomechs. They shined silver, gold and, platinum in the light. Smokescreen had his cooling systems on high to try to cool down his chassis but was failing. The bright blue and warm energon was like a lake around him and wires inside of him sparked. With a quick slash, Shockwave cut out Smokescreen's T-cog. A few more slashes meant more energon and sparking up from inside of him along with more biomechs gathering in a pile on the floor next to him. Smokescreen's optics where fading and energon ran down his chassis along with staining the knife and Shockwave's hands. With one last tug, the mech's tanks where ripped out of his body, killing him within an instant. The scientist smiled in delight as his optics faded and he put the biomech down on the pile. Many different Cybertronian fluids where splattered onto Shockwave's hand and on the berth which the newly killed mech laid. But the scientist merely shrugged, put down the knife and left.


	12. Death of a fighter

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: *Jumps in through window* HAHA IM ALIVE FRAGGERS. **

**Me: I DON'T CARE GO SAVE KO BEFORE HE IS KILLED BY A POKEMON.**

**Shadowfire: FINE. *disappears and reappears a second later with KO* **

**KO: I'm alive!**

**Me: SILENCE ROBOT. DO AUTHOR NOTE.**

**KO: FINE. This chapter came later then intended because DecepticonShadowfire had to update two other stories and she just got the Transformers Prime game for the 3DS. This chapter isn't as gory as others because this stuff ties more into later on in the story. And the **_**italic writing like this means that character's voice but in a creepy way. Or it means that it's the ghosts.**_** And last, DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in anyway shape or form. *grabs my 3DS and starts playing Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance***

**Me: And please as always review and tell me either what you think of the story or who you think I should kill next. **

*?'s POV*

"_The death count has gone up to 11. What should we do about it Master?" An echoed voice asked from beside me asked. As I turned to face the voice I saw the glowing ghostly yellow and black outline of the deceased Autobot scout, Bumblebee. "Well Bumblebee we will have to fight against Shockwave soon. But not now. For the moment we will only try to scare him and make him paranoid of this room where our deceased bodies lay." I instructed with a quick glance over to the dead bodies on a pile on the floor. None of us did anything to deserve to die; let alone here. In this place everyone died in the so called name of 'Science and Logic' which where used the wrong meaning here. Here they are used to kill people for entertainment of a psychopath who loves it when people are cut up with energon spilled. This place is sick. No one deserves this fate, not even Megatron. This must change soon. Even if it meant that we had to kill him ourselves. But hopefully that will only prove itself as a last resort. This is a hard life for us. But it is one that we must live to save other lives in the process. _

*Shockwave's POV*

Ever since yesterday's incident with the voices in the room of dead test subjects, Shockwave has managed to stay clear of that room. He decided that the smell of death over whelmed his processor and caused him to hallucinate bad enough that he heard voice in his helm which were merely his imagination taking over. This would explain why they were threatening him. Because until unproven by Science and Logic, ghosts do not exist and probably never will. It's only logical.

The lab room was quiet as Shockwave entered to see the Autobot soldier called 'Arcee' strapped down to the berth. The light glinted off her blue and silver armor as she onlined her optics to see her captor, the mad scientist himself. Immediately she tensed up and started pulling from the restraints in an attempt to escape and beat the scrap out of Shockwave. But it failed because of the fact the restraints beat her by a long shot. At the foot of the berth was a table where his medical tools lay. Which was only a syringe filled with a dark grey liquid. "Looks like I found the cause for all the Autobot deaths. Of course, it was likely that a maniac stayed in the middle of a giant rust storm in the middle of the Sea of Rust." Arcee said with a frown on her silver faceplates. "On the contrary, the Autobot soldiers were killed in the name of Science and Logic at work. Besides, I have killed another Decepticon and a rogue." Shockwave replied proudly as he walked over to the foot of the long berth and picked up the syringe from the table. The liquid contents inside of it swished slightly from being moved from its resting point on the table. "So what are you going to do to kill me? Or should I say, try to kill me." Arcee hissed with her dental plates bared. "Oh you'll know soon enough." Shockwave said with a smile as he picked out the nearest energon vein and injected the needle in, allowing the dark grey liquid into the energon. As he took the syringe back out of the vein and turned to place it back on the table, something was already happening.

*?'s POV*

"_Another one is being tested on as we speak."_

"_Who is it?"  
"I know her! It's Arcee!"_

"_Autobot or Decepticon?"_

"_Autobot again."  
"Master should we do something about it?"  
"No Smokescreen. It is still too early to act. All we can do is hope that she is strong enough to survive. And if she isn't we need to be ready to welcome her with open arms." I instructed my comrades as I opened my arms wide for emphasis. They all nodded there helms in agreement as I looked at all of their faces. No Cybertronian of any faction nor any human should die this horrible fate. Yet they do anyway. It makes me sick to even think about it._

*Shockwave's POV*

The femme scowled in pain as the liquid started taking effect. The liquids in her were eating away at her from the inside out. With it in her blood stream, it will reach every part of her body within a matter of seconds; hitting every muscle and nerve wiring along with all the struts. Every biomech inside of her was going to eat itself to the point where nothing will be left. Not even the energon. But her screams will be sweet to hear and the scientist will allow them to ring in his audio receptors. After a few cycles, sure enough there was a popping noise emitting from Arcee's chassis and she just scowled harder. Anger and pain was filling her blue optics quickly as she kept staring at the ceiling above. More popping noises and now cracking came from her as some holes started appearing from the small wing-looking blue things on her back. The holes went straight through them and they got so thing to the point there where transparent. Finally, they broke under her from the lack of support. More holes started forming that where going straight through her arms and legs. In a few places on her back and face, the armor collapsing down on the breaking protoform below them. In a few places there was energon trickling out of wounds formed from where the heavier armor smashed the protoform. Arcee was trying to stay conscious but was failing.

After another few cycles, energon was coming out of Arcee's mouth as she let out a strut chilling screech of pain. She went into a spasm and started thrashing around; screaming her helm off in pain and misery while Shockwave merely watched. Then, she stopped moving completely with the light drained from her optics. She was dead and now Shockwave needed another test subject. So that only meant two things: One was to wait until someone else came into the Sea of Rust and the other one was to just go after wanted Autobots. Whichever way, he was getting a new test subject.


	13. We're gonna need a new Medic

**Author's Note-**

**KO: WHY THE FRAG AM I BACK HERE.**

**Shadowfire: Cause you owe me a piggy back ride! *jumps onto his back***

**Me: Besides you wanted to do the Author's Note.**

**KO: Alright I will do the Author's Note. This chapter is actually changed up a little bit because you know, why the frag not? There haven't been a lot of kick-aft action scenes in this story and it's pretty much the same repetitive thing with someone getting captured then killed. Now Shadowfire do the disclaimer.**

**Shadowfire: *resting helm on Knock Out's shoulder while eating energy-ice* If you say so. **_**DecepticonShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. But she does own me.**_** *hands KO an energy-ice cone***

*Ratchet's POV*

::Optimus are you sure that this area will be safe for me to explore?:: Ratchet asked over the comm link. He had traveled all the way to Cybertron from Earth to investigate the missing Autobot life signals in the Sea of Rust. Though the Medic thought that it was a terrible plan, he went with the Prime's orders anyway. He was Optimus Prime and he doubted that he would want his medic to perish here in the Sea of Rust. Right?

*Shadowfire's POV*

_I hate my life. Of all the people Megatron sends to go scout the outskirts of the Sea of Rust on Cybertron-which is pretty pointless since we moved to Earth anyway- it was me._ I thought to myself with an unseen frown as I flew around the boarders of the Sea of Rust. Then I saw it. An Earth vehicle about to enter the Sea of Rust. With an evil snicker I began my decent down to the red and white ambulance who was the Autobot Medic Ratchet. He drove quickly but not fast enough for me to be unable to catch him from the air. Though he didn't see me I had full visual on him as I transformed in the air, expertly landing on the roof of his alt. mode. The mech under me swerved left and right a few times to try to whip me off his back but I kept my balance. _I do this to Breakdown and Knock Out all the time. This is a walk in the park._ The thought stayed in my processor as the mech skidded to a halt, the force of it causing me to go flying off behind the ambulance and hit a nearby rock face by my wings. They cracked under the force and I could feel the left one snap. Ratchet transformed and turned to face me with a confused look on his face. "A Decepticon? Here on Cybertron? But I thought this place was only inhabited by Insecticons!" Ratchet exclaimed with a look of confusion on his faceplates. "Yeah that's right. But Megatron sent me here to do a quick patrol. Never thought I would find a terrible Medic here while I was patrolling." I retorted as I drew my sword. The blade was a pure silver color with slashes of both black and a dark purple on the tip of the blade. The medic scowled at the sight of the blasé and transformed his own two arms into blades of their own. And I'm not going to lie; I am short. This medic towered over me with ease and just made me feel even shorter. But if there is one thing I know true, it's that size and strength isn't the same thing. So I think that we're on square footing there. That is, with me having more of an advantage then him.

"So are you going to send the first attack or do I have to do it myself because you're a worse mech then Starscream?" I asked him with a taunting tone in my audios. Of course, that set the Medic off and he lunged at me with both the sword bared and ready to stab me. As Ratchet attemted to stab me, I merely sidestepped and smirked. "Your attacks are as bad as your medical skills." I hissed as I just stood there without an attempt to even fight back. In response to that, the medic slashed his sword over and it made a small cut on my tanks area, drawing out energon. "At least my medical skills are better than that egotistical, arrogant mech Knock Out." Ratchet shot back with a frown on his faceplates. Anger started rising up inside of me and was about to boil over real quick. "And besides, all Decepticons ever will be are energon crazy psychpaths who will eventually kill each other." Ratchet continued with a still formed frown. Though I couldn't help it, my anger went over the top. Effortlessly I lunged and drove the sword into his right shoulder. The blade broke through the armor and to the protoform below where it hit some energon veins. This caused energon to fly up out of the wound and splatter onto my hand and the armor of my forearms, making me smile in delight. Spilled energon was something I was used to especially since my lab experience and I loved gore. The medic growled in pain and nearly fell to his knees as I drew out my dagger from my arm compartment. It had the same design as my sword except the silver blade was black and the black slashes where shining silver. Ratchet growled in annoyance and lunged forward, stabbing me in my midsection with ease. I growled in anger, not letting the pain get to me as he took his sword back out with my energon covering it. When I looked down at the wound myself, I saw that there was energon seeping out of the open cut and down my chassis. The red and white medic scowled and slashed at me once more. Sadly though, this guy was a terrible fighter because he had a slow response time. With one quick sweep of my leg, the mech fell over onto his back with a groan. He attempted to sit up to face me but instead he received my right ped slamming down into his chest and that caused some struts in his chest to break. Ratchet's helm shot up and he coughed up some energon onto my peds since I was now standing on him. As I ripped my sword out of his shoulder; the mech let out a pained groan and gritted his dental platings in pain. Energon welled up from the wound which was now sparking up with a few broken wires snaking out. When I raised the sword-which now was gleaming a bright blue now instead of silver- an idea popped into my processor. Instead of me killing him here and now, I have an eviler idea. There was a loud snap as I slapped him across the face, knocking him out cold with a small line of energon dripping out of his mouth.

*Shockwave's POV*

The Command Center of the tower was bustling with activity as always. Shockwave himself as at a table with a few Insecticon. More specifically Hardshell, Sharpshot and, Kick Back where sitting at the table with the scientist. In Shockwave's hand where a hand of cards with different numbers and statures on them such as a 5, 8, 2, King, Queen, 3 and, Ace in his hand. "Do you have any fours?" Hardshell asked Sharpshot as he stared down into his own hand of seven cards. "Go fish." Sharpshot replied as he grinned at his cards. Kick Back opened his mouth to speak but then a giant red flashing light went off above there helms to indicate someone was at the front of the building. Shockwave jumped to his feet and threw down his cards so he could go see what was going on. Hardshell grabbed the cards and yelled to the top of his audios; "Frag yeah I won!"

When the Scientist opened the door to the outside world, he was slightly surprised by his finding. There, standing right in front of him with a few cuts was XD001 who was dragging an Autobot behind her. He stared down at her in confusion and she merely let go of the Autobot. "Consider it a 'Happy Creation Day' present." She growled as she turned, transformed and flew away.

The Autobot was the Medic named 'Ratchet' and was already badly injured. Luckily those injuries wouldn't matter in this experiment since there wasn't too much spilled energon. This lab room they were in this time had an eerie feel to it if you stayed in the shadows of it for too long. But the biggest thing was the energon and wiring splattered onto the wall by dying test subjects in another test Shockwave used to do. He missed those test sometimes. But that didn't matter because then there was a small groan from the mech on the berth. "I will start immediately." Shockwave told both himself and the mech as he grabbed a syringe with a brilliant blue color which looked like energon. But it was far from that. Ratchet onlined his blue optics right as Shockwave injected the blue mixture into his body from an energon vein on his wrist. Automatically, Ratchet let out a screech of pain as the blue substance started taking effect to his energon in his body.

The blue mixture put into the mech's body caused all the energon inside of him to turn to poison, killing his body by letting the poison turn to stone. The mech's armor on the wrist he injected it into was turning a dark blue color as the medic moved his hand constantly, but then it just stopped. "M-m-my hand! What did you do to it?!" Ratchet yelled at the top of his audios. The darkblue started rising up from the wrist to the rest of his body where it was just reading to spread. In a few places on other spots of his body like a few specks on his chest and some on his legs, other arm and, helm where a couple of lone energon cells spread to that part of the body. It was even noticeable in his optics where there where flakes of darker blue. The whole body was twitching and moving, all of it trying to stop itself from not moving again. But it failed. After a few cycles, all the twitching in his arms and legs stopped completely. His helm stopped shaking completely and a choking noise emitted from his audos before his whole body was dark blue and completely dead.

*?'s POV*

_Yet another one has fallen today. Another Autobot; this one by the name of Ratchet. But he has not taken his ghastly form yet; but he shall soon. I can feel it. This means that there is only one Autobot left on Earth and that it was Optimus Prime. With any luck though, he will live for many solar cycles to come. May all the soldiers still alive have the best of luck and not end up here. For this is the worst fate anyone could dream of._


	14. A Present for Shockwave

**Author's Note-**

**Me: Wow sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been busy. But the gore in my system has been building up, and hopefully this will suffice.**

**KO: Now, you guys got to choose which you would like to see as a story after this. And you choseme going complete insane and becoming a mass murderer. *creepy insane smile* Though, I have a feeling I'll have fun with that…**

**Shadowfire: Anyway, this does contain a Mortal Kombat style fatality death. So if you love fatalities then this is your place in this chapter. **_**Disclaimer- DecepitconShadowfire doesn't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. She only owns me. **_

*Shockwave's POV*

The cold winter air stung the Scientist's warm frame as he took a step outside of his tower. Ever since he was as youngling, he had always enjoyed the fall and winter cycles of Cybertron. The air was crisp and he loved that. One thing he didn't mind though was he was running low on test subjects. This meant no more testing. No more testing meant no more tower. No more tower meant no more energon. No more energon meant no more Insecticons. No more Insecticons meant Shockwave is screwed. It's a domino effect. Small white crystal flakes started falling from the sky, coating Shockwave and the entire surrounding environment with its bright white coloring, covering the silver ground with a small layer of white. ::Master, we must insist that you come inside for a cycle.:: Hardshell said through the comm link. Shockwave let out a small sigh and turned to the door, pressing the needed numerical code on the keypad next to the door. The said doors slid open. The Scientist walked inside, leaving the cold air and snow behind. Once the door closed itself, there was no more cold left in the tower.

Insecticons waited for him in the Command Hub of the base. They stood in a row, shoulder plates to shoulder plates, obviously hiding something. "What is it you two?" Shockwave asked with a dot of anger in his audios from being taken away from the white crystal water outside. "We got you an early present for Allspark day Master." Sharp Shot said with a small smile on his fanged faceplates. Shockwave's optic ridge cocked itself in surprise and a hint of wonder. "And what did you get me, may I ask?" Shockwave asked, longing to know what the Insecticons pulled off for him. They all stepped aside with Kick Back and Hardshell to the right of him and Sharp Shot to the left of him. There sat the annoying brute Decepticon, Lugnut. His giant helm was drooped slightly with his chin resting on his collar strut close to where the Deceptiocn sign on his chest was. His one giant optic that would usually shine red was now completely dark; a sign showing that he was unconscious. He was hunched over suspiciously with his wrist-which were in stasis cuffs that they just invented- resting on his oversized ped. "We got you a test subject to test the net on." Kick Back said with a smile on his faceplates. Shockwave nodded. "Take him to the testing room." Shockwave instructed. The Insecticons nodded and Kick Back went behind Lugnut and picked him up. Sharp Shot picked him up by his left side and Hardshell picked him up by his right side. Together, the three carried the oversized mech out of the room with Shockwave following close behind with a datapad in hand.

*?'s POV*

"_It's been a long time since the last test. Which means this one will have a terrible death." Elector said sadly as she watched through a screen as the Decepticon Lugnut was carried unconscious through the halls with Shockwave close behind. "Master, when will it be a Prime time to attack him? As long as he lives, more live will be lost for his cause of his own amusement!" Smokescreeen exclaimed with a serious frown on his silver faceplates. "All will come into place in due time. Remember, there are still many Cybertronians living to this solar cycle on Earth. Such as Megatron with his Decepticon troops-"  
"If I wasn't dead then they'd be doing a frag of a lot better." Starscream hissed. "Oh shut it Starscream. You were an annoyance to the Decepticons." Airachnid hissed. "Well I was better than you, you techno organic freak!" Starscream yelled. "Both of you quiet down! What matters now is that were all dead and we all want to get revenge for Shockwaves killing us. Isn't that what we all strive for in this after life?" I asked with a frown on my faceplates. "Yes Master…" They both mumbled with straight faceplates. I nodded my helm and went back to the monitor to watch as these horrors unfolded in front of the camera._

*Shockwave's POV*

The room was temperate as Shockwave walked in. The Insecticons had already strapped down Lugnut, who just woke up. "Unhand me! The almighty Megatron will have your helm for this!" He yelled with his deep voice. Shockwave let out a small, amused laugh. "We work for Lord Megatron also. But you get to die." Shockwave said happily as he picked up a yellow and black gauntlet which could fit on his arm. "What is that?" Lugnut asked with his optic sized decreasing slightly. "Well why don't you find out?" Shockwave asked as he put the golden gauntlet on his arm.

This gauntlet was one of Shockwave's new inventions. Its purpose was to kill. And this was the test to see if it does kill. He raised his right arm where the gauntlet was and concentrated. With a zing and a few beeps, a bright green net zang out of the palm of the gauntlet, cutting Lugnut into fifteen separate pieces. His whole body was cut with energon flowing out from each piece and wiring slithering out of the cuts. From certain points you could see the struts and where they were broken along with what they were composed of. Same went for his spark, helm and, optic. Behind Shockwave, the Insectiocns drooled at the sight of the gore and just couldn't wait to get there servos on the mech. "Feast Insecticons. You have earned this food." Shockwave said as he turned to face his soldiers. Automatically, the three Insectiocns ran forward, all of them grabbing five pieces of Lugnut. They started noisily chewing on the wiring, being sure to have all the energon and leave none let over. With that, Shockwave left the room with his gauntlet still on his arm. And the feeling that he was being watched.


End file.
